The Want To Sleep
by BellaStellaThe Reader
Summary: Darkness creeping into her sight, she wanted to sleep, forget the world and it's pains. She knew she would not be able to keep her eyes open any longer. Her memories was like brilliant lights, running throught her mind. Like stars they shone, Like stars the flick out. Never to shine again.If she knew this would be the night of her last breath, she would at least have said goodbye.


**~The want to sleep~**

Her face was covered in bruises and cuts as the rest of her body, far too many of them to count and her once golden blonde hair was now painted with streaks of red and dust.

She should have felt the pain from her wounds, but a cold numb sensation had already begun to spread throughout her pained body.

Her eyelids were feeling heavy and the corners of her eyes was starting to blur from the warm salty tears that slowly made their way down her bruised face.

She didn't know what to do anymore.

Her light-

her hope was fading with the last of the soft light from the setting sun and dimmed stars.

But despite that, she smiled through her tears.

Very weakly, but still a smile. Happy for the things she experienced, her time would be short on this wonderfull but oh-so-bitter world, but the girl could not help it.

Meeting the true members of her now family and all the fairy tale like adventures she had experienced first hand.

Even though she could feel the darkness creep closer to her from the back of her mind and the light of her life was fading, she was grateful for her friends and the adventures they brought with them.

The girls smile turned into a sudden frown when the numbness started to disappear.

Only pain would be the one to see her walk away towards the now starry sky.

The stars, the ones to guide her home, that was at least one of the things her beloved mother once said. She closed her tired and once bright eyes.

The mother who she too had gone away at an early stage in life, maybe it was their curse?

* * *

"_Mom, d-dad said you might not make it, that you might not stay with us anymore!" A saddened and tiny voice sounded through the cold white room._

"_It's okay honey. I'm still here, right?" A gentle but strained voice told the child._

"_But! I don't want you to leave!" With tears prickling at the corners at her eyes she continued._

"_And What if you get lost on your way to heaven? Or if-if!" The little girls eyes was filled with tears and her voice sounded strained by saddened hiccups. _

"_I don't want you to leave.." Her voice came as a whisper and her was downcast._

_The woman Slowly reached her weak and shaking arm toward her crying daughter and patted her soft blonde hair, making her small brown eyes meet hers._

"_It's okay Lucy. If i am to leave this world I won't get lost on my way," She Smiled reassuringly and continued softly._

" _The stars will guide me to heaven. As they will guide you on the right path in the future, leading you towards the great adventures life has in store for you." She smiled at her lovely daughter and used her free hand to open the first drawer on her nightstand, she hid the object i the palm of her closed hand and watched her daughter, treasuringg her every moment with her._

_She opened her palm only to reveal three golden keys, each with a beautifully engraved symbol at the top. _

_They glimmered beautifully in the morning sun, the girl wondered if it were possible for them to have been made from stardust, mesmerised by their beauty she slowly tears her eyes away from them and gave her mother a questioning look through her puffy eyes._

"_If i don't make it, i want you to have these Lucy. These are my dearest friends and the will, together with the stars guide me" She smiled reassuringly at the small blonde and held her keys towards her._

_The little girl reached out but hesitated. _

"_But mom, you will make it! And these are your friends!" The girl protested._

"_Lucy" The voice interrupted, sounding old and tired with a hint of authority. _

" _Please, promise me"_

_She paused._

" _As a Celestial mage that you will, if the need comes take care of my friends for me." The said girl opened her mouth to protest but shut it as she saw her mothers tired eyes._

"_Okay… i promise mama" the little girl held her pinkie finger towards her mother smiling gently. _

_The mother smiled back and took her pinkie finger in hers and slowly mouthed 'promise'_

_The girl noded eagerly and hugged her mother tightly._

The images slowly faded leaving nothing but the cold compact darkness.

The girl opened her brown eyes and silently watched the twinkling stars above her, shining ever so brightly on a dark sky.

The stars would guide her, huh?

At least she would have others waiting for her up there.

The last rays of the run has since long disappeared and she is left at the cold ground with only pain as company.

She could feel the darkness creeping into her awfully tired eyes, she just felt like sleeping.

_The dark was calling her._

The safe feeling of being asleep in the comfortable darkness, to forget the world and it's pains.

_It was calling her name._

The warm substance that once ran down her face had since long ago started to coagulate and her painful gasps for air slowed down. Her afraid and rapid beating heart slowed down and drowsiness washed over her, making her eyes glaze over.

_Luring her away from her world._

She knew she could not force her eyes open much longer.

_When the darkness comes, she will be no more._

Memories. All her precious memories were like brilliant lights running through sluggish her mind.

Like stars the shone,

Like stars they flicker out.

Never to shine again

.

.

If Lucy knew this would be the night of her last breath,

She would at least have said goodbye.

The heavy eyelids slowly closed and her pained breathing faded with the wind.

The heart of the girl came to a slow stop.

And with the last of her remaining strength she moved her left hand hand weakly and made a special sign.

Her lips formed a last smile and she whispered,

"Wherever you are, i will always watch over you…"

.

.

.

"Fairy Tail…"

_And then the dark came for her._

**Hiya! BellaStella here!**

**Right now i'm working on a larger scale multi chapter story, but since i haven't posted anything in a while i thought i should write something special.**

**Even though this story is supposed to be pretty sad and my current story is not, i just wanted to get rid of some of my endless store of ideas x3.**

**Well this is all for this time, i hope you liked it! And until next time i should have gotten further ahead and maybe give you and update or sneak peak ;)**

**P.s I do not own the cover picture nor do i own fairy tail, the credit goes to the creators!**

**C'ya Later!**

**/ BellaStella_TheReader**


End file.
